A LITTLE TOO LATE
by Minerva Huang
Summary: no summary. KaiSoo and other couple.EXO.RnR.DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : A LITTLE TOO LATE**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**Pair : KaiSoo**

**Rated : T**

.

.

.

Di kamar ini. Kamar yang didalamnya hanya terdengar suara detak jam dinding. Terlihat sesosok namja tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah luar,tepatnya jendela. Mungkin jika kau tengah bersama namja tersebut, kau merasa tidak ada yang menarik dengan pemandangan diluar sana. Hanya deretan gedung pencakar langit yang memenuhi tiap sudut kota.

Pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan ribuan memori yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu aktivitasnya. Namja itu tengah merenungi kebodohannya,kebodohan yang bahkan baru saja ia sadari ketika semuanya sudah terlambat.

_**Flashback...**_

"KyungSoo hyung..."Panggil Kai pada sesosok namja manis yang tengah duduk dimeja makan. Kai menghampiri namja tersebut dan mendudukkan diri dihadapannya.

"Hmm?"Namja bernama KyungSoo tersebut merespon dengan sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

"Hyung makan apa?"

"Oh..ini kimchi. Temanku yang memberikannya padaku..." Jawab KyungSoo. Kai hanya ber-oh- ria sambil memperhatikan KyungSoo yang tengah membuka bungkusan berisi kimchi tersebut.

"Kai..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau lapar?" Tanya KyungSoo sambil memperhatikan Kai yang menatap bungkusan tersebut tanpa berkedip. Sedetik kemudian KyungSoo tersenyum,lalu menyodorkan kimchi tersebut pada Kai.

"Eh?Bukankah hyung juga mau makan?" Kai mencoba menolak.

"...Aku tidak terlalu lapar. Makanlah..." Ucap KyungSoo setengah tertawa. Kai tersenyum lucu,lalu meraih sepasang sumpit yang semula berada ditangan KyungSoo.

"Gomawo hyung..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hyung~"

"Ne?"KyungSoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Aku lapar..." Rengek Kai sambil memegangi perutnya. KyungSoo mengucek matanya sambil menguap, lalu perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"...Terserah, yang penting aku kenyang..." Jawab Kai seadanya. KyungSoo mengangguk mengerti kemudian menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya,lalu dengan gontai berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Kai dibelakangnya.

Kai tengah menopang dagunya diatas meja makan, menunggu KyungSoo yang sedang membuatkannya sebungkus ramyeon.

"Ini. Hati-hati masih panas..."Ucap KyungSoo sambil meletakkan semangkuk ramyeon di hadapan Kai. Uap panas dan aroma yang menyembul dari dalam mangkuk tersebut membuat mata Kai terbuka sempurna. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum sumringah pada KyungSoo.

"Kelihatannya enak..." Kata Kai. KyungSoo hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman dan mengelus pelan kepala Kai.

"Hyung...kalau mengantuk tidur saja. Nanti aku yang mencuci mangkuknya..."

"Tidak, hyung menunggu mu disini saja..." Jawab KyungSoo yang mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Kai. Menopang wajah mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sambil tersenyum pada kai yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibku jika kita sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi..." Ucap Kai sambil menyeruput ramyeon. KyungSoo terdiam sejenak,terlihat berpikir.

"Tenang saja...aku akan selalu ada untuk dongsaengku tersayang hehe" Jawab KyungSoo sedikit bercanda.

"Tapi...bagaimana jika kita sudah menikah? Maksudku...kau dan istrimu sedangkan aku dengan istriku. Aku tidak yakin jika istriku bisa melayaniku sebaik dirimu,hyung..."

"Hei,jangan berpikir sejauh itu!Kau masih Sma Kai..."

"Tapi kan tidak ada salahnya, hyung? Seandainya saja kau dan aku bisa menikah ya? Pasti aku tidak akan repot-repot memikirkannya"

"..."

"...Tapi itu mustahil terjadi kan? Kita kan sudah seperti saudara..."

Sebuah kalimat yang Kai utarakan tanpa ada keseriusan sama sekali. Kalimat yang menjadi sebuah tembok raksasa penghalang bagi KyungSoo. Tembok raksasa yang mengharuskannya berhenti ditengah jalan. Dan...menyerah.

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Ah, ne?" KyungSoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat telapak tangan Kai bergerak-gerak didepan wajahnya.

"Hyung mengantuk? Tidurlah..." Kata Kai khawatir.

"Ne...sepertinya aku memang mengantuk. Selamat malam Kai..."

"Malam hyung..."

.

.

.

Kai berjalan menuju flat miliknya dengan perasaan senang. Senyum sumringah tak lepas dari bibirnya. Hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan jika tiba dirumah adalah bercerita pada KyungSoo tentang perasaannya. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam dan ia sembunyikan dari hyung tersayangnya tersebut.

"KyungSoo hyung! KyungSoo hyung!" Dengan tidak sabaran Kai mendobrak pintu kamar KyungSoo yang terletak disebelah kamarnya. Namun ia tidak melihat sosok KyungSoo disana, yang ia lihat hanyalah roommate KyungSoo yang sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Kai, bisakah kau ketuk pintunya sebelum masuk?!" tegur namja tersebut.

"Hehehe mian Chanyeol hyung! Oh iya, KyungSoo hyung dimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Tadinya sih sedang mandi. Kalau ada perlu tunggu saja dia didepan toilet. Aku sedang sibuk dengan Baekhyun jadi jangan menganggu, oke?!" Ucap Chanyeol tegas sambil memegangi ponselnya dan mengibaskan tangannya kearah Kai. Mengusir,mungkin?

Kai memutar bola matanya kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamar KyungSoo dan Chanyeol. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Dan benar saja, KyungSoo baru saja keluar dari toilet dengan handuk kecil yang melilit dilehernya. Senyum sumringah kembali terlukis dibibir Kai. Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh KyungSoo kedalam pelukannya. Membuat KyungSoo kaget dengan sikap Kai.

"K...Kai?!"

"Hyung! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu!" Kai mencengkeram bahu mungil KyungSoo dengan kedua tangannya begitu melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya KyungSoo dalam,membuat KyungSoo mau tidak mau membalas tatapan Kai yang tidak biasa tersebut.

"A...apa itu?"

"Aku...aku dan Sehun sudah berpacaran!"

"...benarkah?"

.

.

.

"Hyung!"Panggil Kai ketika mendapati KyungSoo yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamarnya. KyungSoo menoleh pada Kai, pandanganya tertuju pada namja berkulit seputih susu yang berdiri disamping Kai.

"Oh, ada Sehun ya? Annyeong..." Sapa KyungSoo pada Sehun. Sehun membalas senyum KyungSoo lalu sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"Hyung,mau kemana?" Tanya Kai melihat KyungSoo yang sudah terlihat rapi.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Mengurus ini..." Pandangan Kai tertuju pada beberapa lembar kertas ditangan KyungSoo. Kai tidak begitu mengerti isi kertas tersebut, sebab KyungSoo memang selalu keluar rumah sambil membawa kertas berisi tugas-tugas atau semacamnya.

"Oh...baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan hyung..."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol,kau melihat Kai?" Tanya KyungSoo pada Chanyeol yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Dikamar. Tadi begitu pulang sekolah ia langsung masuk kamar dan membanting pintu. Hahh dasar,kenapa dia hobi sekali membanting barang sih?" Gerutu Chanyeol sambil memencet tombol remote. KyungSoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar Kai yang tertutup. Sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar Kai.

**CKLEK...**

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok KyungSoo yang mengintip kedalam dengan tatapan hati-hati. KyungSoo mendekat ke arah Kai yang tengah sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kai terlihat lebih diam kali ini. Ia lebih memilih memunggungi KyungSoo dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada PSP dihadapannya.

"Kai? Kau sudah makan?"

"..."

"Kai?"

"...Aku putus dengan Sehun"jawab Kai dalam posisi masih memunggungi KyungSoo.

"..." KyungSoo terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Suasana kamar menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara yang berasal dari game yang tengah Kai mainkan di PSPnya.

"...Aku turut menyesal, Kai..." Ucap KyungSoo kemudian. Sambil menepuk bahu Kai dari belakang. Namun sekali lagi, Kai tidak bergeming.

"Kenapa hyung kesini?" Tanya Kai dengan nada ketus. Membuat KyungSoo semakin bingung dengan tingkah Kai.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Oh iya, aku sudah membuatkan-"

"Hyung masih peduli padaku ya?!"Kai memotong pembicaraan KyungSoo.

"Kai...apa maksudmu?" Tanya KyungSoo bingung, kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Bukankah akhir-akhir ini hyung selalu sibuk dengan urusan hyung sendiri? Bahkan hyung sudah tidak mempedulikan aku lagi. Kau berubah hyung! Bahkan saat aku tengah patah hati gara-gara Sehun pun kau tidak ada disampingku!" Kai meletakkan PSPnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada KyungSoo.

"Kai...maafkan aku...aku memang sibuk..." Jawab KyungSoo.

"Sibuk apa? Sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan tumpukan kertas tidak berguna itu hah?!" Ucap kai dengan nada bicara yang meninggi. KyungSoo tercengang, Kai sebelumnya tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Kai...aku sedang sibuk mengurus beasiswa. Aku...ingin mengajukan beasiswa"

"...Beasiswa apa?"Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"...Aku ingin mendapatkan beasiswa ke China..."

"Kau bahkan tidak cerita padaku tentang ini..." Ucap Kai sinis.

"Kai...aku sudah menceritakannya padamu...hanya saja kau tidak pernah mendengarkan. Kau selalu saja mengacuhkanku ketika bersama namjachingumu"

"..."

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak berubah, Kai. Kau lah yang berubah..." Ucap KyungSoo dengan senyum pahit.

"..."

"jadi...aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku-"

"Cukup hyung,aku tidak mau mendengarnya...Lagipula untuk apa kau menyalahkan Sehun seperti itu? Kau cemburu padanya?"Kai memotong pembicaraan KyungSoo lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi KyungSoo.

"...kai"

"Sehun meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang kau juga? Terserah padamu hyung...pergilah kemanapun kau suka..."

"...Maafkan aku,Kai..."Ucap KyungSoo pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Kai.

.

.

.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Kai?"

"..."

"Kai,aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam..."

"..."Sekali lagi. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. KyungSoo tahu, Kai tidak sedang tertidur saat ini. Sebab biasanya jam segini Kai selalu berada didepan televisi menonton acara kesayangannya. Tangan KyungSoo hendak membuka pintu kamar Kai, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kai,hyung akan berangkat besok pagi..."

"..."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne? Hyung minta maaf jika kau masih marah..."

"..."

"Kai?"

"..."

KyungSoo menelan ludahnya paksa. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dengan langkah berat KyungSoo berjalan menajuhi pintu kamar kai. Menuju ruang makan dimana para penghuni flat yang lainnya tengah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Semua penghuni flat sudah berada dialam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Perutnya yang keroncongan memaksanya untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa mengganjal perutnya hingga pagi tiba.

Langkah kai terhenti ketika melihat lampu dapur masih menyala. Ia mendapati sesosok namja tengah terduduk dimeja makan.

"Chanyeol hyung? Belum tidur?"Tanya Kai yang menghampiri Chanyeol dimeja tersebut.

"Kau sendiri?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya pada Kai.

"Aku lapar..." Jawab kai sambil membuka kulkas.

"oh..." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil menyeruput cappucino panasnya.

"Hyung..."

"hmmm?"

"Apa KyungSoo hyung sudah tidur?"

"Entahlah...coba saja kau cek kekamarnya..." Kai mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Entah mengapa hyungnya yang satu ini tidak pernah bersikap lembut padanya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan KyungSoo. Karena rasa penasaran, Kai pun meninggalkan dapur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar KyungSoo. Sejujurnya, kai merasa sangat bersalah sudah berkata kasar pada KyungSoo.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Kai membuka pintu kamar KyungSoo tanpa ada niat untuk menimbulkan suara. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok yang tengah tertidur menghadap tembok dan membelakanginya. Seluruh tubuhnya –kecuali kepala- ditutupi oleh selimut hingga sebatas leher. Kai berjalan mendekati KyungSoo, dan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"Hyung, sudah tidur?" Tanya Kai perlahan. Jemarinya mulai bergerak menyusuri surai hitam milik KyungSoo. Terus bergerak hingga mencapai wajah KyungSoo. Namun gerakan tangan Kai terhenti ketika telunjuknya merasakan sesuatu yang basah disana.

Seketika ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di dada Kai. Rasa bersalah yang entah mengapa membuatnya panik saat itu juga. Dengan segera Kai menidurkan dirinya dibelakang KyungSoo. Merengkuh tubuh mungil yang masih terbungkus selimut itu dengan kedua tangannya. Meletakkan dagunya dipucuk kepala KyungSoo.

"Hyung...jangan menangis..." Ucap Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"..." Tidak ada respon. Tubuh tersebut tetap tidak bergerak. Tangan Kai bergerak menghapus air mata yang menetas menyusuri hidung KyungSoo. Dan setelah bekas airmata itu hilang, Kai dapat merasakan ada tetesan air yang kembali mengalir di sana. KyungSoo...dia belum tertidur.

"Hyung...aku minta maaf...Jangan menangis ne?" Ucap kai masih menghapus tetesan air mata yang entah mengapa terasa semakin deras saja. Kai belum pernah melihat KyungSoo menangis sebelumnya. KyungSoo yang ada dihadapannya selama ini adalah sosok KyungSoo yang dewasa dan selalu tersenyum. Sehingga membuat Kai terlalu bergantung padanya.

KyungSoo tidak menjawab ucapan Kai. Ia hanya meresponnya dengan ribuan tetes air mata yang terus mengalir dari pipinya. Dan entah mengapa membuat Kai semakin merasa ingin memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Menyampaikan rasa menyesalnya melalui sebuah pelukan hangat. Tangan Kai juga tak hentinya menghapus tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pipi KyungSoo.

Malam itu kamar KyungSoo begitu sunyi. Meski Kai berada disisinya dan memeluknya, tidak ada diantara mereka yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan kecil KyungSoo dan suara bisikan Kai yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"ssshh...hyung jangan menangis..."

Kai tidak tahu jika sikapnya tadi siang bisa membuat KyungSoo menangis seperti ini. Sekasar itukah dia? Kai tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah meminta maaf dan menenangkan hyungnya itu.

Dan malam itu, Kai seakan menemukan sisi lain dari KyungSoo. Sisi yang membuatnya merasa ingin melindungi KyungSoo lebih dari apapun. Sisi yang membuat rasa sayangnya meningkat beribu kali lipat.

.

Chanyeol masih berada disana. Menyeruput cappucino panasnya sambil menerawang kelangit-langit dapur. Ditatapnya jam dinding yang tergantung disalah satu sudut ruangan. Sudah 15 menit sejak Kai memasuki kamarnya dan hingga saat ini ia belum juga keluar.

"...Sepertinya aku harus tidur disofa malam ini"

.

.

.

Kai masih disana. Terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan sebuah selimut hangat yang seakan memerangkap dirinya untuk tidak membuka matanya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak kesamping,mencari keberadaan seseorang yang dipeluknya sepanjang malam.

Kosong...

Mata Kai terbuka ketika tidak merasakan apa-apa disampingnya. Yang ada malah ia sendirian dikamar ini. Dengan tubuhnya yang dilapisi oleh selimut yang KyungSoo kenakan semalam.

"Hyung?" Kai mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

_**Flashback end...**_

Sudah sekitar setengah jam Kai berada disini. Melamunkan kejadian beberapa hari terakhir. Memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan KyungSoo belakangan ini. Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak,bayangan tentang perubahan sikapnya pada KyungSoo masih terekam dalam ingatannya.

Bodoh. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana raut wajah KyungSoo saat Kai lebih memilih membalas sms Sehun dibanding mendengarkan cerita KyungSoo. Mungkin memang saat itu KyungSoo bercerita soal beasiswa tersebut,namun Kai hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap wajah KyungSoo sama sekali. Perhatiannya seluruhnya tercurahkan pada pesan Sehun di ponselnya.

Masih teringat juga bagaimana sikap KyungSoo saat mendapati Kai tengah berciuman dengan Sehun didalam kamarnya. Betapa sabarnya KyungSoo yang rela kamarnya digunakan oleh Kai untuk melakukan 'kegiatannya' bersama Sehun. Dan KyungSoo hanya terdiam saat Kai menyalahkannya seperti itu? Membiarkan Kai memojokkan KyungSoo atas segala tuduhan yang sebenarnya bukan salah KyungSoo sepenuhnya.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan yang memeluk lututnya. Semakin ia mengingat kembali,semakin ia menyadari betapa jahatnya ia selama ini.

"KyungSoo hyung..."

.

.

**.**

**CKLEK..**

"KyungSoo hyung?!" Kai langsung mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Tidak,itu bukan Chanyeol.

"Kau baru bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang memasuki kamar. Kai mengangguk kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang.

"KyungSoo hyung mana?"Tanya Kai.

"Dia tidak berpamitan padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol balik. Kai menautkan kedua alisnya. Berpamitan? Untuk apa?

"Berpamitan?"

"Bukankah ia sudah bilang pagi ini akan berangkat ke China?"

"...Apa?"

.

Entah sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Chanyeol mengabarkan tentang kepergian KyungSoo. Kai langsung berlari keluar dari flat miliknya. Dengan bermodalkan pakaian seadanya, wajah yang masih kusut dan beberapa lembar uang Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Bandara saat itu juga.

KyungSoo sudah meninggalkan flat sejam sebelum Kai bangun. Dan keberangkatan pesawatnya sekitar setengah jam lagi. Kai berlari dalam keputusasaan. Detak jantungnya berlomba-lomba dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat dari sebelumnya. Matanya bergerak membabi buta,mencari sosok KyungSoo diantara ribuan manusia yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

_"Annyeong...namaku KyungSoo..."_

_"Kau bisa memanggil hyung jika kau butuh bantuan..."_

_"Kai, ayo bangun..."_

_"Kai, kau mau makan apa?"_

_"Kai, Tugasmu sudah dikerjakan?"_

_"Hyung akan menemanimu disini sampai demam mu reda..."_

_"Kai,makannya pelan-pelan nanti kau tersedak..."_

_"Kai hyung minta maaf..."_

"_Kai..."_

_"Hiks...hiks..."_

Bayangan wajah KyungSoo terus saja terbayang dibenaknya. Kai sudah hampir putus asa. Ia tidak bisa menemukan KyungSoo dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sudah berulang kali Kai menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan namun tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

Sesosok namja mungil tengah terduduk disalah satu ruang tunggu. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan pesawat yang baru saja terbang beberapa saat lalu. Tidak memperdulikan ponselnya yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi.

_**Drrrrt...Drrrrt...**_

Entah untuk kesekian kalinya ponselnya berbunyi. KyungSoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" Jawab KyungSoo.

"...Hyung, hyung kau dimana?" Terdengar suara Kai yang seperti sedang berlari. KyungSoo bisa mendengar deru nafas Kai yang memacu di sela-sela kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah dibandara..."

"Hyung...kenapa tidak pamit padaku?! Hyung mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" KyungSoo terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kai,pesawatnya sudah datang. Aku harus pergi sekarang..." Ucap KyungSoo yang langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

Hening...

Sejenak ia terdiam, mungkin memang ini adalah terakhir kalinya KyungSoo mendengarkan suara Kai. KyungSoo sudah cukup bersabar dan menahan diri selama ini. Berada disamping Kai dan berpura-pura tersenyum,KyungSoo sudah muak dengan ini semua. Sebanyak apapun perhatian yang KyungSoo berikan tidak akan berarti lebih dihati Kai. Selamanya Kai tetap akan menganggap KyungSoo hyungnya. Hanya hyung...tidak lebih.

KyungSoo menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis ditempat umum seperti ini. KyungSoo masih sendirian ditempat itu,hingga ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. KyungSoo mendongakkan kepalanya, dan kaget saat mendapati Kai tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Jangan bohong padaku hyung..."

"...K...Kai" KyungSoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Matanya terpaku pada sosok namja dihadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka Kai akan megerjarnya sampai kemari. Kai menghela nafas,lalu berjongkok dihadapan KyungSoo yang tengah terduduk diatas kursi. Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan KyungSoo.

"Hyung..."Kai membuka percakapan.

"..."

"Hyung,aku minta maaf..."

"..."

"Aku tahu aku ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Aku egois dan kekanakan. Aku sudah melukaimu sejak lama dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya..."

"..."

"Hyung,aku mohon jangan pergi..."

"Kai,aku tidak bisa..."KyungSoo menarik tangannya,namun Kai kembali menggenggamnya dan kali ini lebih erat.

"Hyung tidak peduli padaku?" Tanya Kai sedikit berbisik. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah KyungSoo. Ingin melihat wajah KyungSoo lebih dekat, ingin mengetahui apakah KyungSoo berbohong padanya atau tidak.

Kai belum pernah berada diposisi sedekat ini sebelumnya. Kai baru menyadari bahwa KyungSoo memiliki mata yang sangat indah jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah KyungSoo bersih seperti yeoja. Dan pipinya yang chubby itu, seakan tangan Kai tergoda untuk menyentuh dan sedikit memberi cubitan disana. Kemana saja Kai selama ini? Ia bahkan baru sadar KyungSoo yang manis ini selalu berada didekatnya dan ada untuknya. Sebuta itukah Kai sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk seindah ini disisinya? Kai baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dasar bodoh.

KyungSoo merona melihat Kai yang menatapnya dalam dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sontak KyungSoo menjauhkan wajah Kai dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ja...jangan sedekat ini..."Ucap KyungSoo. Namun Kai malah tersenyum sambil bersikeras menggenggam tangan KyungSoo.

"Hyung..."

"...Hmm?"

"Hyung tidak khawatir padaku jika aku sendirian disini?"

"...Kau sudah dewasa Kai. Kau tidak bisa selamanya bersikap kekanakan dan bergantung pada hyung..."

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi dewasa..."

"...Benarkah?"

"Ya,aku akan menjadi dewasa...asal hyung mau menjadi milikku"

KyungSoo terdiam. Detak jantungnya terasa bergerak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kai...tidak mungkin Kai menyukainya.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung...Jadilah milikku"

Dan setelah itu KyungSoo yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

.

.

.

KyungSoo baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dibandara Internasional Incheon. Tidak terasa, ia sudah cukup lama KyungSoo meninggalkan negaranya.

Mata KyungSoo sibuk mencari-cari sosok yang sebelumnya sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya.

"Chagiya..."

KyungSoo memalingkan wajahnya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dihadapannya kini tengah berdiri sesosok namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Dengan setelan kemeja berwarna putih dan mantel abu-abu yang melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara hari ini.

Sangat tampan...

KyungSoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya. Ia biarkan bibirnya mengukir senyum selebar mungkin. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia dapat bertemu kembali dengan namjachingunya.

Entah sejak kapan KyungSoo dapat merasakan tubuh mungilnya direngkuh oleh namja tersebut. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu untuk sampai dirumah agar bisa melepas rindu dan berpelukan mesra seperti ini. Keduanya akan menggunakan waktu yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk menggantikan waktu yang tidak mereka lewati bersama selama 2 tahun.

"Kai,aku pulang..."

**END** for KaiSoo,but **TBC** for other Couple :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : A LITTLE TOO LATE**

**Chapter 2**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**Pair : Hunhan and KaiSoo**

**Rated : T**

.

.

.

Kai dan KyungSoo tengah beristirahat diruang tengah yang belum tertata rapi. Hanya terdapat sebuah sofa kecil dan televisi dihadapannya. Sambil menikmati segelas lemon tea untuk mengembalikan energi mereka yang terkuras untuk membereskan rumah baru. Ya benar. Rumah baru untuk sepasang pengantin baru.

KyungSoo kemudian mengambil remote tv yang terletak disebelahnya lalu menyalakan televisi. Kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu sang suami. Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah KyungSoo dan membalas menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala KyungSoo.

"Chagiya..."

"Hmm?"

"Bukankah itu Sehun?" KyungSoo menunjuk kearah televisi. Disana tengah berdiri sesosok namja yang tengah menjadi sorotan puluhan wartawan disekelilingnya. Namja itu terlihat kurang nyaman. Ia hanya menunduk dan menurunkah topinya.

"_Sehun ssi,apakah benar rumor tersebut?"_

"_Apakah benar anda berkencan dengan Taeyeon noona?!"_

"_Sehun ssi! Sehun ssi!"_

Sosok yang dipanggil Sehun itu hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa memberikan keterangan sama sekali. Ia berjalan melewati kerumunan wartawan. Memberikan segudang pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran bagi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Chagiya..."Panggil KyungSoo lagi. Kai yang awalnya serius menonton berita tersebutpun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Ne?"Jawab Kai.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sehun. Tidak terasa sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang aktor..."

"Kemarin? Ini sudah 3 tahun lebih chagiya..."

"Iya sih,tapi rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat..." KyungSoo mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Kai. Bersikap sedikit manja tidak masalah bukan?

"Ya,tidak terasa sekarang kita sudah menikah..." Sambung Kai. KyungSoo terkekeh kecil kemudian mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain,sebelum akhirnya KyungSoo melepaskan tangannya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Sudah cukup istirahatnya,kita harus kembali bekerja..." Kata KyungSoo sambil mematikan televisi.

"Tapi...aku masih lelah chagiya~"Rengak Kai sambil memeluk KyungSoo manja.

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikannya. Bukankah besok lusa Appa dan Eomma mu akan datang kemari?" Ucap KyungSoo sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Kai. Namun Kai malah bertingkah seperti koala, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap tubuh bagian atas KyungSoo. Sedang kedua kakinya ia lilitkan disekitar pinggang dan kaki istrinya tersebut.

"K...Kai..lepaskan aku! Kau berat! Aaakh..."Ucap KyungSoo dengan susah payah.

"Chagiya...kau tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Kau harus menyimpan energimu untuk nanti malam..."

"Eh? Nanti malam?" KyungSoo menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti,kemudian menatap sang suami yang tengah melihatnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Iya...nanti malam. Kau tahu? Semacam ritual yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan pengantin baru..."Seringaian mulai muncul dari sudut bibir Kai. KyungSoo mulai menyadarinya,ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas dan tubuh bagian belakangnya merinding. KyungSoo bahkan belum sempat berpikir kearah sana. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan penataan ruang dirumah baru mereka. Ya Tuhan...bagaimana ini?

KyungSoo terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari kai tengah terkekeh dengan tingkahnya.

"Tenang saja,aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut..."Ucap Kai kemudian mengecup pipi dan kening KyungSoo dengan sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursi.

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya,kau istirahat saja..."Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya keruang tamu dan mulai mengangkati beberapa buah kardus berukuran sedang.

KyungSoo masih disana. Terdiam dengan rona merah yang menjalar bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Pikirannya kacau dan jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Sesekali menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya malam ini.

.

.

.

"_Oh Sehun! Apakah rumor itu benar?"_

"_Apakah anda berkencan dengan Taeyeon noona?"_

"_Sehun ssi! Sehun ssi!"_

**PIIP**

Namja tersebut mematikan televisi dihadapannya. Ditatapnya layar televisi tersebut dengan tatapan kosong,sedetik kemudian terdengar sebuah hembusan nafas. Namja itu sendirian ditempat ini. Disebuah kedai teh berukuran minimalis dengan warna putih yang mendominasi isinya.

Dipejamkan matanya,menikmati semilir angin senja yang menari-nari didalam ruangan tersebut. Rambut indahnya sesekali ikut tersibak oleh angin,menambah kesan cantik dan indah diwajahnya. Namja tersebut kemudian membuka matanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela. Ditatapnya langit yang terlihat gelap oleh gumpalan awan hitam.

Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi...

Secepat mungkin namja tersebut menutup kaca jendela begitu angin yang lumayan kencang menerpa wajahnya secara tiba-tiba. Diusapnya bahu mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya,ada sedikit rasa menyesal dalam dirinya karena bermain-main dengan angin.

Namja tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju arah pintu dan mengganti papan bertulisan Open menjadi Close. Sudah tidak ada pengunjung yang datang, dan 10 menit lagi adalah waktu bagi kedai tersebut untuk ditutup. Tutup lebih awal tidak masalah bukan? Namja tersebut cukup lelah hari ini. Bukan hanya lelah tenaga,namun hati dan pikirannya juga turut merasakan lelah yang luar biasa.

Namja tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasir. Ia sedikit kaget saat ponselnya berdering secara tiba-tiba. Dengan langkah malas ia meraih ponselnya, dan matanya membulat menyaksikan nama kontak yang muncul dilayar ponselnya.

Oh Sehun...

"Halo?" Jawab namja tersebut. Suaranya pelan,terdengar sangat hati-hati.

"Annyeong...Luhan hyung" Ucap seseorang diseberang sana. Namja manis bernama Luhan itu meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang meleleh dari dalam dadanya.

"...Ada perlu apa?"Jawab Luhan. Sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Hyung,keluarlah..." Ucap Sehun. Luhan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah pintu yang masih tertutup. Pintu tersebut terbuat dari kaca sehingga Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah berdiri diluar sana. Sesosok namja yang saat ini tengah meneleponnya.

Luhan terdiam,begitu pula dengan Sehun. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama hingga Sehun kembali membuka percakapan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Sehun.

"We're closed..." Jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Bukankah aku adalah pelanggan setia disini?"

"Kau memang pelanggan setia. Tapi itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu..."

"Apakah sudah ada pelanggan lain yang menggantikanku?"

"..."

"Luhan aku—"

"Sehun aku lelah. Jika kau kemari hanya untuk mengungkit masa lalu dan semakin menyakitiku,lebih baik kau pergi dari sini..."

"...Luhan"

"Cepat pergi atau wartawan itu akan menemukanmu. Aku tidak mau terseret lagi kedalam masalahmu..."

**PIIIP**

Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam diluar sana tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diruangan pribadinya. Segelas kopi panas mungkin dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Luhan tidak bisa keluar sekarang,mungkin ia akan menginap di kafe malam ini. Sebuah kafe peninggalan orang tuanya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus bertemu kembali dengan Sehun.

Disandarkannya kepalanya dikursi empuk tersebut,beberapa saat kemudian matanya terpejam. Mencoba mengingat kembali memori beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback...**

"luhan,tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomer 5!"

"Ne Eomma..." Luhan kemudian meraih nampan berisi dua gelas bubble tea yang terletak diatas meja. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke meja nomer 5. Mata bulatnya menangkap 2 sosok namja tengah menempati meja tersebut. Namja yang satu berkulit tan, dan yang satu lagi memiliki kulit seputih susu.

"Maaf,ini pesanannya..." Ucap Luhan sopan sambil menyajikan 2 gelas bubble tea tersebut. Namja berkulit tan tersebut kemudian tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun tidak dengan namja satunya, ia malah melihat luhan dengan tatapan datar namun tajam. Sejujurnya Luhan merasa tidak nyaman,ia pun memilih untuk meninggalkan meja tersebut dengan cepat.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Aniya,aku tidak apa-apa kai..."

.

.

.

Minggu berikutnya,Luhan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya di kedai tersebut. Hingga ia mendengar suara lonceng berbunyi dari arah pintu,pertanda bahwa ada pengunjung yang datang.

"Selamat datang..." Ucap Luhan lembut,kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengunjung tersebut. Ia adalah namja yang minggu lalu datang kemari dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapannya kali ini juga tetap sama, dan Luhan merasa sedikit canggung dengannya.

Namja tersebut duduk dimeja nomer 5, dengan kembali memesan bubble tea seperti minggu lalu.

"Silahkan..."Ucap Luhan sambil meletakkan nampan dimeja.

"Terima kasih..."Jawab namja tersebut. Luhan menunduk pelan dan kemudian berniat meninggalkan meja tersebut. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Cukup kuat dan erat,hingga kaki Luhan tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Maaf,ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Luhan begitu mendapati namja tersebut tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Namaku Sehun..." Kata namja tersebut,masih dengan tampang datarnya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya,ia sungguh tidak mengerti maksud sesungguhnya dari namja ini.

"O..oh,annyeong Sehun..."Jawab Luhan kaku. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Namja itu lagi.

"na..namaku Luhan. Xi Luhan..."

"Luhan ya? Nama yang manis..."

Nama yang manis. Hanya dengan itu mampu membuat Luhan terjerat oleh pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Tidak begitu spesial memang. Hanya bermodalkan wajah datar dan 3 buah kata saja dapat membuat jantung Luhan berdetak kencang. Luhan berani bersumpah pipinya merona hebat saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan Sehun mulai sering datang ke kedai teh milik Luhan. Tidak ada yag tahu sejak kapan keduanya menjadi semakin akrab satu sama lain. Tidak ada juga yang tahu sejak kapan sehun menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Luhan. Membuat rasa cinta Luhan semakin bermekaran bagai bunga sakura dimusim semi. Wajah Luhan akan merona setiap melihat sosok Sehun berkunjung ke kedai miliknya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan menyambut hangat kedatangan Sehun.

"Luhan..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh? Ke..kenapa memangnya?"Luhan gelagapan begitu Sehun melontarakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kau menyukaiku aku akan sangat senang. Sebab aku juga menyukaimu..."

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya. Ditatapnya langit-langit ruangan itu, pandangannya masih kosong seperti sebelumnya. Namun angannya masih terpaku pada kejadian hari itu. Hari dimana Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya, diiringi suara riuh tepuk tangan baik dari para pengunjung kafe maupun pegawai disana. Rasa senang,bahagia, terharu dan malu bercampur dalam hati Luhan. Tercetak jelas dari rona merah dan air mata yang menetes diwajah manisnya kala itu.

Indah sekali bukan? Seperti kisah dalam drama...

Namun satu hal yang luhan lupakan,bahwa kisah cinta yang sempurna hanya ada didalam drama, bukan kehidupan nyata.

Kebahagiaan itu terus bertahan hingga Sehun diterima oleh salah satu agensi dan mulai menjadi trainee. Awalnya mereka berjanji untuk terus bersama apapun yang terjadi,hanya dengan mengaitkan kelingking satu sama lain dan sebuah janji telah tercipta diantara mereka.

_"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada disisiku apapun yang terjadi..."_

_"Aku berjanji,Sehun..."_

.

.

.

Singkatnya waktu untuk bertemu merupakan salah satu penghalang hubungan mereka kala itu. Luhan terlalu polos dan bodoh untuk percaya bahwa semua akan indah pada waktunya. Tapi kapan? Kapan waktu akan memberimu kebahagiaan? Pada kenyataannya,jika kau tidak pandai memanfaatkan waktu,kebahagiaan itu tidak akan datang padamu...

**1 tahun...**

Sudah selama ini Luhan terkurung dalam sebuah penantian. Memang ia bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun akhirnya dapat debut sebagai seorang aktor. Wajah tampannya dapat membius yeoja manapun yang menatapnya.

Namun hati Luhan mulai gundah ketika Sehun tidak lagi membalas sms dan mengangkat teleponnya. Luhan sudah cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu Sehun mengingat ia adalah seorang artis. Hanya saja,ini sudah melampaui batas. Luhan lelah seperti ini, digantungkan seperti ini akan membuatmu mati cepat atau lambat.

_"Sehun, kau sedang apa?"_

_"Jagalah kesehatanmu,saranghae..."_

_"Sehun,apa kau sibuk?"_

_"Aku merindukanmu..."_

_"Sehun,kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar?"_

Entah sudah berapa ribu sms yang Luhan kirimkan,namun tidak ada satupun balasan dari Sehun. Luhan lelah,hatinya lelah, ia juga sudah lelah menangis tiap malam dengan alasan yang sama.

**Merindukan Oh Sehun...**

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Luhan datang ke kedai miliknya. Ia membereskan kedai tersebut sambil menyalakan televisi. Dan tubuhnya seketika terhenti saat menyaksikan siapa yang berada ditelevisi.

"Suho ssi,apakah benar Sehun berkencan dengan IU?"

"Tidak,itu hanya rumor"

"Kalau begitu apakah Sehun sudah mempunyai pacar? Kami mendengar banyak rumor tentang hubungan Sehun akhir-akhir ini"

"Aku ingin mempertegas,bahwa Sehun sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini. Semua yang kalian dengar hanyalah rumor. Aku mohon jangan menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar sebelum di konfirmasi oleh pihak kami..."

Terlihat manager Sehun tengah melayani pertanyaan dari beberapa wartawan disana. Ia sedikit kerepotan dengan pertanyaan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

Luhan terdiam. Dadanya terasa sesak begitu mendengarnya.

_"Tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun? Lalu...aku ini apa?"_

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding tidak dianggap oleh kekasihmu sendiri. Padahal kau selalu berada disisinya saat sedang sedih maupun susah. Dan sekarang lihatlah, ia membuangmu begitu saja setelah mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?

Luhan mematikan televisi,kemudian mulai menangis saat itu. Ia tidak peduli raut cemas pagawai lain yang melihatnya seperti itu,yang Luhan butuhkan sekarang hanyalah meluapkan seluruh rasa sakit didadanya.

Sejak saat itu,Luhan benar-benar tidak menghubungi Sehun lagi. Ia menganggap semuanya sudah berakhir. Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan orang yang bahkan menganggapmu tidak ada? Itu sama saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri..

**Flashback end...**

Luhan membuka kembali matanya,samar-samar terdengar suara hujan. Dibukanya jendela disamping mejanya,diluar sana terlihat hujan yang sangat deras. Bahkan mobilnya nyaris tak terlihat akibat derasnya hujan sore ini.

.

.

.

Namja tersebut masih disana. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh didepan kedai teh tersebut. Bibirnya mulai membiru akibat terlalu lama terkena guyuran hujan. Sekujur tubuhnya juga basah kuyup. Sudah sekitar 1 jam ia berdiri disini. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Harus sampai kapan ia menunggu sampai sosok tersebut keluar dan sudi menemuinya? Sehun sendiri tidak tahu.

Sambil menahan rasa dingin, Sehun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kedai terdebut.

"...hun..."

"...Sehun!"

Sehun berhenti. Seperti ada seseorang yang memanggilnya,namun tidak begitu terdengar sebab suara hujan lebih mendominasi telinganya. Hingga tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan tubuhnya tidak lagi basah.

Apakah hujannya sudah reda? Sehun rasa tidak. Sebab dihadapannya masih berjatuhan tetesan air dari langit. Sehun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat benda berwarna putih diatas kepalanya,melindungi dirinya dari derasnya guyuran hujan.

Sebuah payung...

Sehun kemudian membalikkan badannya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan sosok yang membawakan payung tersebut.

"Luhan?"

.

.

.

Sehun mengeratkan handuk tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Baju ganti yang ia kenakan belum cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena hujan. Sesekali ia meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya kemudian menggosokkannya satu sama lain. Mungkin itu bisa sedikit membantu.

Sehun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tempat ini tidak berubah,masih sama seperti dulu. Aroma vanilla masih dapat tercium olehnya. Sangat nyaman.

Lamunannya terhenti begitu mendegar suara gelas diatas meja.

"Minumlah..."

Sehun terdiam. Ia lebih memilih menatap sosok tersebut dibanding menyentuh teh panas dihadapannya. Sosok tersebut tidak berubah. Matanya yang bulat, bibirnya yang merah, dan suaranya. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Luhan kemudian berniat pergi setelah menyajikan teh tersebut,sebelum sebuah suara mengentikan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa tidak duduk disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"...Hujannya sudah reda. Cepat habiskan tehnya dan pergi dari sini..." Jawab Luhan datar,masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sehun. Luhan tentu tidak menyadarinya,bahwa kalimat tersebut telah melukai hati Sehun.

"...Maafkan aku Luhan..." Ucap Sehun lagi. Namun Luhan tidak memperdulikannya,ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan tangannya yang lengket akibat terkena cipratan teh tadi.

"Agensi melarangku untuk menjalin hubungan spesial dengan mereka itu bisa mengahancurkan karirku..."

-_menghancurkan karir? Bagaimana dengan mengahancurkan hubungan kita? Tidakkah kau mengetahui betapa tersiksanya aku selama ini?-_ Luhan memutar kran wastafel dan mulai membasahi tangannya.

"Aku membaca seluruh pesanmu. Dan aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa membalasnya..."

_- Taukah kau betapa khawatirnya aku padamu? Sesulit itukah memberi kabar padaku? Bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan "Aku baik-baik saja?"-_Luhan meraih sabun dan mulai menggosokkannya kekedua telapak tangannya.

"...Aku merindukanmu Luhan"

_-Dasar bodoh. Rasa rinduku jauh lebih besar darimu. Dan kau membuatku menderita karena harus menanggung kerinduan itu sendirian-_Luhan hanya menunduk. Ia menggosokkan tangannya dengan sabun hingga busanya melimpah dan nyaris mengenai bajunya.

"Aku...tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun setelah dirimu" Sehun mulai bangkit dari duduknya,melepas handuk yang ada dibahunya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Sedangkah Luhan hanya terdiam disana,mendengarkan.

"Bukan hanya kau yang juga merasakan kerinduan itu..." Sehun sudah tiba dibelakang Luhan. Menatap wajah Luhan yang masih menunduk dan terdiam seribu bahasa melalui pantulan cermin dihadapannya.

"Dan aku disini...karena aku telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku..."Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang masih dipenuhi sabun. Lalu membantu untuk membilasnya dengan air dari wastafel tersebut. Luhan hanya terdiam menyaksikan tangan besar Sehun bergerak-gerak disekitar tangan mungilnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengejar takdirku..." Sehun meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Dan itu adalah kau, Xi Luhan..." Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari sana. Matanya serasa memanas menyaksikan benda yang saat ini berada didepan matanya.

**Sebuah cincin...**

"Menikahlah denganku..."

Luhan sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Pertahanannya runtuh ketika Sehun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tepat telinganya. Dan bersamaan dengan Sehun memasangkan cincin tersebut di jemari manisnya, setetes cairan bening bermakna kebahagiaan lolos dari mata indahnya. Diikuti dengan suara isakan pelan setelah itu.

Sehun tersenyum manis,kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Ditatapnya wajah manis Luhan dari pantulan cermin dihadapannya. Sangat cantik,bahkan ketika menangis sekalipun.

"Luhan..."Panggil Sehun setelah tangisan Luhan mulai mereda. Keduanya masih berada dalam posisi tersebut, dimana Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan kemudian membalikkan badannya,menatap Sehun yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"...ne?"

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"..."

"...Luhan?"

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi..."

Sebuah jawaban yang berhasil membawa Sehun pada kebagaiaan yang utuh. Sesegera mungkin dibawanya tubuh Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Bahagia? Tentu saja . Dan Sehun tidak mau merasakan kebahagiaan itu sendirian. Dengan senang hati ia akan membaginya pada Luhan melalui sebuah pelukan hangat.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan,bibir keduanya saling menempel dan bergerak seirama. Luhan mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun. Begitu pula sebaliknya,kedua tangan Sehun mulai melingkar di pinggang Luhan. Suasana kedai yang sepi dan rintik hujan diluar sana membuat kedua insan tersebut seakan enggan untuk melepas tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Udara yang dingin menjadi alasan kuat bagi keduanya untuk tetap berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Se...sehun..."Ucap Luhan sembari melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Hmm?"

"Hujannya semakin deras,bagaimana jika kita terperangkap disini semalaman?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Tidak masalah. Bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa bersama lebih lama lagi?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Luhan dan memberi beberapa kecupan disana. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak meremas surai coklat milik Sehun,menandakan bahwa ia mulai terbawa oleh rasa nikmat yang perlahan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras setelahnya. Bukan hanya Sehun dan Luhan,langitpun sepertinya menginginkan kedua insan tersebut untuk bersama malam ini. Melepas rindu dan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

See? Semua memang akan indah pada waktunya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak tetes air mata yang kau keluarkan untuk menanti kebahagiaan itu datang.

**TBC**

**Hihi chapter ini kependekan ya? Emang cuma segitu doang yang ada dikepala :3**

**Thanks buat yang udah membaca dan mereview ya? Aku bakal usahain next chap nya lebih baik lagi :)**

**Dan buat ff ku yang Step Brothers kayaknya aku updatenya agak lama soalnya bingung kelanjutannya kayak apa hahaha**

**Okay sampe ketemu di next chap,gomawo :)**


End file.
